MLP Equestria Girls Quest for the Six Keys
by Starman1970
Summary: A boy named Blaze Shine was a transfer student. He is going to his new school Canterlot High School. He makes friends with the mane six and he thinks he will have a normal life. But a evil man named Tirek wants the girls and the keys they are carrying. Can Blaze protect the girls and the keys from Tirek and his gang and Blaze must face himself.
1. A New Student

**This story is sent in a Equestria Girls alternate universe. The mane six are humans in this world. Spike is dog this universe but he can talk and (Twilight x OC) shipping. **

**I do not own Equestria Girls or the characters. But I do the story. Hope you like it **

Chapter 1 A New Student.

Somewhere in a top secret unknown location a man in his late 20s with Brown hair wearing a light grey suit and black tie and shoes was walking through a hall way holding what looks like school files for students. Next he stop be metal doors and put it a number code and they opened and he went through. After two more metal doors he was in a very big and long room, at the end was a long wooden desk and a tall chair. Next he went up to desk and start to talk.

"Mr Tirek sir I got the file you wanted" he said.

The Big chair turned around to show Mr Tirek a very tall and big muscles man wearing a black suit and shoes with a red tie. He look in his late 40s with a greying white hair and beared. He easy could break through a wall with one punch if you do get he mad, but lucky he was in a happy mood.

"Are Mr Claw good work, are they the right file you know what will happened if you got the wrong files" he asked and looked right at him

"*Gulp* Yes sir they are the right files I am 100% sure" Mr Claw said scared out of his skin.

"Good now had my guest come" said Tirek.

"Yes sir he sure be here now" said Mr Claw soon he said that the metal doors opened.

Four Men wearing black suits and glasses came it. Then a man came it in his a 30s wearing a dark brown suit and black hair. He walked up to Tirek and sat down on one of the chair in the room, and his bodyguards are next to him.

"Mr Cross so good you could come. I know you don't like to wait so I will get right to the ponit" Tirek said. Then he grabbed the files then took out a photo out of each file and put then on his desk for Mr Cross to look at. Then he start to speak again.

"I want you to use your skill to kidnap these six girls in the photos you see here and bring them here" said Tirek.

Mr Cross took the photos of the desk and start to look at them one by one. The first photo was of a girl with long dark purple hair down to her back with light purple and pink in it and purple eyes. The secord photo was a girl with purple hair and grey blue eyes and she had a gem clip in the hair. The third photo was of a girl with blonde hair, light green eyes and wearing a cowbow hat. The fourth photo was of a girl with light pink hair and blue green eyes and with a butterfly clip in the hair. Next the fifth photo was a girl with rainbow colour hair and pink eyes. The last photo was of a girl with pink wooling hair and light blue eyes.

"So you want these six girls" he said.

Tirek only nodded.

"Ok I will take the job but it will take some time" he said

Tirek only look at Mr Cross and smiled. "Take your time I can wait" he said

Mr Cross nodded and got up and walked out the door with his bodyguards right behind him. After that Tirek got off he chair and walking up to a wall and put it a number code and a sceret door opening and he walked through a hall way with Mr Claw following right behind him. As they walked through the hall way Mr Claw start to speak.

"Sir are you sure those girls on the keys you are looking for" Mr Claw asked

"Yes I am sure" he said. Then they came up to a metal door he put it the number code and it opened and they went it. It inside was a room made out of metal and it the milddie was a blue like box with six keyholes in it.

"Soon the power it that box will be mine all mine" said Tirek

"Sir if I may ask what will do if someone try to stop you" said Mr Claw.

Tirek looked right at him then start to laugh.

"Haaaaa someone stop me oh that's good one, then is nobody on this earth who can me" said Tirek still laughing. "Soon this world will be mine." Then Mr Claw said something to himself "He is nuts.

Somewhere in a town or city someone was racing down the street in was a boy with light green hair and dark blue eyes wearing a dark blue jackets and trousers. Black T-shirt with a picture of two cross swords behind a shield and light green shoes like his hair colour. His name was Blaze Shine and he was late for is first day of his new school.

"I am late, so late" said he as he was running.

Somewhere down the path a girl was walking up the street she was it the first photo her name was Twilight Sparkle, she was wearing a light blue blouse, a purple skirt with a pink star on it and black shoes and blue backpage on her back. A small a purple dog named Spike was walking beside her. She was reading book. Then she stop for a five mins still looking a her book Spike only signed.

Blaze still was racing down the street then he saw girl a reading a book if he does not put on the brakes he will crash right into her and he will not let that happened so he put on the brakes. But he still moving he was not stopping. So he shouted out to the girl so she know come to her.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted.

Twilight hears him and looks to her right and could see Blaze moving towards her very fast. It look like he was going crashing right into her, but lucky stop before hiting her. This made Twilight jump and drops her book at the time. Then she started to fall beward and she would of hit the ground but lucky Blaze grabbed her hand before she did. As for Spike was not so lucky, the book that Twilight dropped right on top of his head *BANG*.

Blaze pull Twilight back up on her feet then start to speak.

"Sorry about that, I almost went into you are you ok" he said hoping she was alright

"Yes I fine thank you. If I wasn't into my book so much this would have happened" Twilight said.

"Speaking of book" said Blaze then look down.

"Is that your book on top of what I think is your dog" said Blaze. Still looking down at Spike with a book on top of him.

Twilight look down and freaked, quickly she bent down and took the book off Spike she was worried

"Spike are you ok" said Twilight in a worried voice. Spike was dizzy but he was fine he gave a nod to tell Twilight is was fine. She looks more happy.

"Well good thing you your dog ok, I got to go now bye" said Blaze then ran down the street leaving Twilight and Spike.

After running and running finale Blaze came to a stop and it front of him was his new school Canterlot High School. He walked up the steps and stops be the front doors of the school.

"Ok Blaze your day start as you walking through those doors" he said to himself. Then he opened the doors and walked right in the school. His new school starting for now.

**First Chapter is done I hope you liked it. What do think you was this story good idea or a bad idea. Chapter Two coming soon.**


	2. Blaze's First Day in his New School

**Here is Chapter Two. I do not own Equestria Girls or the characters. But I do the story. Hope you like it **

Chapter 2 Blaze's First Day in his New School

It looked like a nomral school inside. First thing Blaze some look for the principal's office to tell he or she hads he that come. He was walking down one of the school hallway. It looked like a nomral shcool hallway lockers and everything, as he walking he was looking at some of the pictures he did not see a girl opening her locker door and he walked right into door of her locker. ***BANG***

AppleJack was looking for her books in her locker. She was wearing a cowboy hat, a white and green shirt, jean skirt and cowboy boots with three red apples on it. When she heared a banging nosie hitting her loocker door. She looked and saw a boy on floor holding his face.

"Holy apples!" she freaked then bent down to see if he was ok.

"Are you ok. You want me to get the school nurse for you" she said hopping he is ok

"No it is ok I had worst" said Blaze as he sat up, then looked at AppleJack.

"Hi my name isBlaze Shine and I am fine" he said and got up off the floor.

"Good my is AppleJack nice to meet you" she said

"You too" said Blaze

"Say AppleJack do you know where the principal's office is I am looking for it" he asked

"Down the hallway first door on the right" she said then she speaks again

"Why? are you looking for the principal's office" she asked

"I am new transfer student here and I looked for the principal's office to tell him or her that I am here" he told her. Then he start to walk down the hallway with AppleJack watching him then he turned around and called out to AppleJack saying.

"Hey AppleJack I will see you in class if not see you at lunch time!" he called out

"Sure see you then!" AppleJack called back. Blaze only smiled then start to walk to the principal's office.

Somewhere it a unknown place was a scientist Doctor Core was looking at a blue liquid in a test tube with a worried look on his face. Then some doors opening and Mr Cross walked it.

"So Doctor how the tests doing" he said. The Doctor turned to look at him then start to speak.

"Not good sir. Take a look at this" he said giving Mr Cross some paper with the tests.

Mr Cross looked at the tests on paper and it made his eyes go big and drop the paper with a face like he seen a ghost.

"Sir you ok" Doctor Core asked looking worried.

"Yes" he said now out of the shock.

"Doctor Core put the liquid in a bottle. We have to lock this stuff it is to dangerous to use" he said. Then pushed a red button on the wall. Doctor Core put the stuff in a bottle. Then one of Mr Claw's bodyguards walked it. He took the bottle of Doctor Core and gives it to the bodyguard then he start to speak.

"I want you this bottle and lock it up in the top sceret base, do you understand" he told the bodyguard.

"Yes sir" the bodyguard said. Then he walked out.

"Sir you sure that was a good idea" Doctor Core asked.

"No" he said. "But that luquid some be locked up, because of the tests what I saw on the paper. But the worst thing is, if that stay gets into someone's body. It will be the end for us all".

It was lunch time in the school and Blaze was holding a tray all of food. He was about to sit down at a table, when hears someone calling his name. Is was AppleJack.

"Blaze!" she called out "Sit with us". She was at a with her friends. Blaze walked up and sat at the table. Then AppleJack start to talk.

"Meet my friends Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Rairy was wearing a light blue t-shirt purple skirt with three blue gems on it and purple boots. Pinkie Pie was wearing a blue and white t-shirt with a pink heart on it a pink skirt with three balloons on it two coloured blue and one yellow and blue boots. Rainbow Dash was wearing a blue jacket white t-shirt a pink and white skirt and red boots. Fluttershy was wearing a white t-shirt a green skirt and green boots. They say hi to Blaze. Blaze know's Twilight because he almost crashed into her and he did not her name. But now he knows.

"So Blaze do you like sports" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Yes but only swimming, I do not like football and stuff" he said. Rainbow Dash looked a little bit sad but she let it go.

Blaze and the girls talked about like nomral stuff. Then Pinkie start to talk.

"Do you girls got your tickets for the magic show tomorrow." she said and the girls nooded. But Blaze was confused.

"What magic show?" he asked still confused.

"Oh right you don't know. You see Pinkie is a big fan of a magician name The Great Maxo and she entered a contest to meet him and get seven tickets for a free show" said Twilight.

"Oh right and I see Pinkie won" Blaze said.

"Here is your ticket" Pinkie said and giving Blaze the last ticket. But Blaze was confused.

"Why? you are give me your last ticket Pinkie" he asked sounding confused.

"Because silly you are my friend and friends got together" said Pinkie with a smile on her face. Blaze only smiled.

"Thank you" he said.

"Your welcome" said Pinkie.

After school Blaze was walking home. As here was walking home he start to feel hot so he took a bottle out of his jacket. Inside the bottle was a blue colour water it was a energy drink called blue lighting. He was about drink is drink when a man walked right into him dropping his bottle and the mans bottle. The man said sorry pick up his bottle and walked down the street. Blaze pick up his bottle and start to drink it. Then walked back home.

The man was one of Mr Claw bodyguards. He went into the top secret base. He opened the safe and put it the bottle of blue liquid in the safe and locked it.

At home Blaze was starting to go to bed. When he start to feel sick all of a sudden. Then the sick feeling went away. Blaze throught nothing of it and went to sleep.

**That was Chapter 2 Hope you liked it coming up next chapter 3 called Magicnapped. Seen you then.**


	3. Magicnapped

**Here is Chapter 3. I do not own Equestria Girls or the characters. But I do the story. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 3 Magicnapped

Twilight walked through the front doors of the school. Everything looked normal inside, but she could not see no students. Suddenly the lights went out. It is starting to get scaring for Twilight. Then she could hear the sound likes of jaws crunching noise coming down the hall way. The sound of the crunching jaws start to get louder as Twilight was walking down the hall way. She turned her head around the corner, and what she saw made her eyes go wide. It was creature with long claws a bone lizard like tail and it stood up like a man but talking like it was about 6'11'' tall, Twilight could not see its face because of lights being out. Twilight put her hands over her mouth and start to walk backward but she did not a bucket on the floor because of it being black. She hit the bucket with the back of her heel on her shoe knocking it over. The creature turned its head and now it was looking right at her. This shocked Twilight so much, that she fell right on her floor. She turned her head to the right only for a sec because she thought she heard a voice. When she turned her head back her eyes went even wider. The creature was right up to her face, but this monster had no face. Then it started to speak and it a voice that was not human.

"_It is your fault...THAT I LOOK LIKE THIS!" _It went in rage. Then it start grow spike like teeth, and then it jumped right at her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed and sat up on her bed. Spike was sleeping right next to her, but when she jumped up he went felling off her bed and right into a wall. ***SMASH***

Twilight had sweat going down her face. Spike jumped up on her bed hope to see if she was ok. He was worried he had never seen Twilight like this before. He started to speak.

"Twilight are you alright. What happened. Why did you scream. Are you hunted." He asked in a worried voice.

"I am fine Spike" she said then she got out of bed and walking into the bathroom. Spike only watched as Twilight left her room. He knows Twilight's has nightmare before but not bad.

Around about the same time in Blaze's house. Blaze went into the bathroom and splashes some water on his face because he felt hot. Then he grabbed a towel and wipes the water off his face. He was looking when he was wiping with the towel. Soon he pulled the towel from his face his refection in the mirror did a creepy grin and Blaze jumped back from the mirror. He went up to the mirror to see himself in it. Whatever Blaze did his refection did the same thing. He was seeing thing.

"Geez Blaze you need to stop watch horror films before you go to bed." He said to himself. Then he went into his bedroom.

The next day Blaze was walking down the street. Then he looking to the right to see a big build in looks like grand theatre called The Canterlot Grand Theatre. Then was also a sign what said The Great Maxo at the The Canterlot Grand Theatre tonight. Looks like this is place where Blaze and the girls are after school. Then Blaze walked of to school.

At backstage of the theatre The Great Maxo was in his dress room getting really for the show tonight. When he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw two men wearing black.

"Yes, can I help you" he said.

"Why yes, are Great Maxo" one men wearing black asked.

"Yes why" Maxo said. Then the other the man said.

"Because we are taking over your show."

"WHA..". Before he could finish a fist went into Maxo face and everything went black. Then they took off his magician clothes and put him in a closet. Then Mr Cross walked it.

"Here you are sir" said one of the men and give him Maxo's magician clothes to Mr Cross.

"Good" he said and put the clothes on and said to himself.

"Good thing I was a magician back in my young days. Now let the show begin".

Blaze was still to school when his foot hit something, he looked down and saw what likes a dagger. It was a dagger with a golden dragon handle and a blade as long a kitchen knife. Did someone dropped it. Suddenly the school bell went off. Blaze put the dagger it his bag and ran down the street like a rocket. He not going be late for school again.

It was the end of school and Blaze and the girls are walking to the Canterlot Grand Theatre where the magic show is going to be. As everyone walking down to the theatre, Blaze saw Twilight with a worried face. So Blaze went up to her to ask if she was ok.

"Twilight are you ok" Blaze asked. Twilight looked a him and said.

"Yes I am fine, everything is fine" she said in a worried voice then put on a smile. But Blaze could tell the smile was a fake. He does not Twilight that well. But he could tell in the sound of her voice that something was wrong. But he was not going stick his nose in Twilight's business.

"Okay" he repeated not saying every more.

Finally Blaze and the girls arrived at the theatre and there was a big crowd of people about over a thousands. Were lining up to watch Maxo magic show. About 10 to 15 minutes blaze and the girls were in their seats, they were sitting at the front. Then the light went out a stage light appeared on the stage. Then a smoke appeared and there was a man in his 20s wearing a suit a top hat and a cloak all the same colour black. It was The Great Maxo. Pinkie Pie was screaming like a fan girl, she see Maxo magic shows on the TV she ever missed he shows But this is the first time she seen him in real life for her its her best day ever. Then he start to speak.

"ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. Welcome to the greatest magic show on earth, I hope you enjoy the show" he spoke. Then the show statred.

He started off the indian rope trick, then a stand jacket escape and more. Each magic trick he finished the crowd was cheering and clapping. Twilight and AppleJack were enjoy the show but not as much as Pinke she was loving ever minute of it. Rainbow Dash was hoping the show was 20% cooler. Rarity was to busy looking at Maxo's suit she hope to design a suit like it. Fluttershy were more worried about the animals in the show. Blaze was loving the show but not as Pinke's level.

"You being a great crowd of people and here is one last trick before I go. Can I have six young ladies from the crowd please." Soon he said that. Pinkie's arm was the first up.

"Maxo pick me and my friends!" Pinkie shouted waving her arm side to side.

Maxo looked at Pinkie Pie and started to put on a weird smile. The Girl did not see it because they were to busy trying to stop Pinkie, they do not want to go on stage. But Blaze saw Maxo's weird smile and he did not like it.

"Alright then miss you and yours friends come on up." Maxo said.

Then Pinkie Pie was on the stage in a blind of a eye and the friends was too. Because went they was trying to stop Maxo said she could come on up and ran up on the stage. Her friends did not have the time to let out and they were on the stage as well.

"Alright girls please stand in a line here" Maxo said and pointed for the girls to stand in the middle of the stage.

Then two men came on the stage carrying a big blanket about as big as the stage. They put the blanket on the floor in front of girls. Then the two men went to the each end of the blanket and grabbed the ends of it. Then Maxo spoke again.

"Okay in 3, 2, 1" He said counted down. Then the men upped the blanket blocking the girls view.

Suddenly a big bang sound went off and smoke appeared then the men let go of the blanket and it drop to the floor and the girls were gone.

The Crowd love it they got off their chairs and started to clap and cheering. Blaze was more shocked then cheering.

"What the" what he all he could said.

"Thank you, think you. You be a wonderful crowd and goodnight" said Maxo then smoke appeared then he was gone.

Soon the crown was gone. Blaze was only preson in the theatre. He got up on the stage he had this weird feeling that the girls are in trouble and he got to find them. He started to look behind the stage. He looked in boxes, behind boxes etc. Then his hand touched a button on the wall. Then a trapped door opened on the stage floor it the same place where girls were stand.

Blaze walked up to the opened trapped door and bent down to get a look. But he bented down to far and went head first down the hole. Then Blaze went face first into the hard stone floor, you could hear the cracking sound as he hit the floor ***CRACK***.

Blaze got up of the floor holding his in pain. Lucky he did not break his nose, but his pain in his face can wait. He could hear voices come his way so he hides behind two metal boxes. Two men wearing black suit came it.

"Come on we better get the last girl into the van outside" said one of the men.

Then started to walked down a hallway.

Blaze heard what the man say.

" Van? last girl?. If he is talk about the girls I better started follow them. Then Blaze started to ran down the hallway the two men went down.

**I hoped you like it. Next chapter is called Tirek's Secret Base. **


	4. Tirek's Secret Base

**Here is chapter 4. I do own Equestria Girls or the character. But I do own the story Hope you like.**

Chapter 4 Tirek's Sceret Base

Blaze was running down the hallway where the two men went through. Why would someone kidnap six normal girls and why do it. Blaze was running down the hallway and stopped went he saw a door it front of him. He grabbed the hanle of the door and turned it and the door opened luck it was locked.

Blaze was now outside behind of the threatre. Next he saw a van and a long car. The car it a black limousine like for a very rich person and there was a normal van, but its made out of metal. Suddenly Blaze could some sounds caming from the metal van. He went up closer to the van and put his ear on of the back doors of the van. He could hear something inside the van, but he could not tell what the nose is. Then he could voices coming from behind him, it was voices to the two men he was following before. He quick jumped behind a big wooding box. Out came the men he saw before carrying a black sack and it was moving. The sack was moving like there was something it then. The sack was moving so much that the men holding the sack dropped it and the sack hit the floor. Then Blaze could hear a voice coming for the sack, and it was a female shouting.

"HELP SOMEONE, EVERYONE HELP!". The voice sreamed. Blaze knew the voice in a second, it was Twilight she was it that sack.

"LET ME OUT!" Twilight screamed still struggling it the sack.

Then the two men grabbed the top and dropped of the sack and lift it off the floor and stared to move to the metal van. Twlight was struggling even more. Then one of the men opened the door of the metal van and inside was five more black sack and they were moving as well. It was Twilight's friend in the sack. Then the men put Twilight in the van and she was struggling it the sack. Twilight shouted out one move thing.

"BLAZE, PLEASE HELP US!" Twilight screamed and the doors of the van went shut.

What Twilight said made Blaze feel weirded, a girl who Blaze only know for two days. Want him to save her and the friends. Then Blaze clenched his fist, and said something to himself.

"Don't worry Twilight went I find out who is behind this he is dead" he said to myself.

Then Blaze saw a man walk up the black lomousine it was Mr Cross but Blaze don't know that. One of the men opened the door for him and went into the limousine. He was siting in the back of the limousine. Then started to speak to the man holding the door.

"Now of to Mr Tirek base" he said to man.

"Yes sir" said the man and shut the door and got into the front limousine and started to drive off. Then the only man went into the van and stared to drive off too. The limousine went off first and van followed. Blaze had saw and heard everything, before van went off to follow the limousine. Blaze had jump on the back of it and he was holding on tight.

After about hour or two the limousine and van came to a stop in front of a wall. Suddenly a hole opened up in the wall and the limousine and van went on through. Blaze was still holding on the back of the van.

Tirek was in his office wait for Mr Claw to come it. About 5 minutes Mr Claw came it and he was holding a cell phone. He walk up to Tirek to give him the good new.

"Well" said Tirek

"Good new sir I got a call for Mr Cross and he got girls and he is coming he now" said Mr Claw.

Tirek smiled after of what Mr Claw said.

With Blaze, he was still holding on to the back of the van. Suddenly the van made a sharp turn to the right. Before Blaze could do something, he was thrown off the back of the van and right into a tree. ***CRACK!***.

Blaze moved his face from the tree, now the tree has a inprint of Blaze's face in its trunk. Blaze was about to start to run to catch up with the van, but it was already gone. He had lost it. Blaze clenched his fist he was mad and he punched the same tree shouting.

"DARNIT!". He shouted has his fist hit the tree. Suddenly something fell out of the tree and right on his head. He used his hand to the thing of his head and hold it right it front of him. Suddenly he frezen on the spot. Then the thing his was holding went.

"Meow" it went, it was a cat. Blaze hates cats he got a fear of cats.

"C...C...C...CAT!" he shouted dropping the at the cat at same time. Lucky the cat landed on all fours. Blaze ran from the cat it fear not looking where he was going and went face first into the same tree again.

Tirek is waiting in his office for Mr Cross with his soon to be his the six key the girls got.. About five to ten minutes the metal doors opening and Mr Cross came it.

"Are Mr Cross soon good to see you again" said Tirek with a smile on his face.

"You to Mr Tirek" he said. Then Mr Cross clicked his fingers and six men came holding each of the girls. Each girl was bound and gagged and struggling with each man who is holding them.

"Are yes, Mr Claw bring me the keys" he said.

"Yes Sir" said Mr claw and went up to the girls and started to search for the keys on them. After searching all six girls he stopped.

"Sir" he said. "They not on the keys".

"WHAT!" Tirek Shouted.

"I looked everywhere on each girl sir, no keys on them" Mr Claw said in a scared voice.

Tirek start to cool down then is some good new about this. He may not got the keys but he has got the holders of the keys and the the keys with only work for them no one else. After he gets the keys he will use the girls to opening the blue box and get the power inside. The power was he wants.

"Don't worry I got a idea. Mr Cross you know want you have to do." Said Tirek with a evil smile.

The Girls are started feel scared after he made had evil smile.

"Yes"said Mr Cross with the same evil smlie then he click his fingers again and the six men start to take the girls away. Each girl started to struggling of each man hold. Twilight throught something to herself before being taking away to who knows where.

"_Blaze where are you" _She throught

Blaze had finale the metal van the black limousine. Then are it front of a big old factory. But why the people who kidnapped the girls take them to a big old factory. It looking like no one hads worked in there for laters. But was Blaze don't know the is that Tirek's sceret base is under the factory. But he fine out some. He start to walk up the old factory then he started to think how was he going to get it then.

"How am I going to get it" he said to himself. Then he put is back on the wall. What he did not was he press a secert button on the wall. Suddenly a hole opened up from under him. Then he looked down and saw the open hole, then he start to speak.

"Oh, that how" he said to himself again. Then he went down the hole like a rock and went face first into the metal floor below ***BANG!***. It is not his day. After he pull his face down of the metal floor. He had no idea where he saw.

"Where am I?" he said to himself again. Then he started to look around. What did not know a service camera wah looking he everymove.

Tirek and Mr Claw was looking him on a big tv screen in tirek's office.

"Looks like we got a unwelcome quest" Tirek said with a evil smile. Then he look at Mr Claw then speak again.

"Send out X-Zero" he said.

"Yes sir" Mr Claw said then ran up to big metal door and he put it a number code. Then the metal moved up and inside was a big white metal robot with X-Zero write on it Then it walk out and Mr Claw tells its mission. Then it eyes went red and it start to speak.

"_**MISSION START, SEEK OUT AND DESTROY"**_ it said.

**At was chapter 4 I hoped you like it chapter 5 is called X-zero on the hunter. Will Blaze save the girls, can he escape for X-Zero and if the girls don't had the where are they find out. See you in the next chapter. **


End file.
